


Artificial Love

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), kiho - Fandom
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Cyborgs, Future, Hoseok works in a repair garage, M/M, Update tags as I go, kiho, kihyun is an AI, monsta x - Freeform, this was meant to be a one shot oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Hoseok didn’t mind living on his own. Sure he didn’t really have anyone to talk with much apart from the AI on his computer in his workshop, but he liked the peace and quiet that came with living alone. The AI, K1HYUN93, or Kihyun as Hoseok called him, was designed by the government as an experiment of how AI’s in computers could assist humans in their daily lives by controlling technology within a household. These AI’s had the brains of humans almost, they acted like humans. Hoseok supposed that was why he didn’t feel too lonely.





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> This is a fic i started writing a little while ago that i wanted to put out to you guys while i find motivation for my showki fic ;-;

Hoseok didn’t mind living on his own. Sure he didn’t really have anyone to talk with much apart from the AI on his computer in his workshop, but he liked the peace and quiet that came with living alone. The AI, K1HYUN93, or Kihyun as Hoseok called him, was designed by the government as an experiment of how AI’s in computers could assist humans in their daily lives by controlling technology within a household. These AI’s had the brains of humans almost, they acted like humans. Hoseok supposed that was why he didn’t feel too lonely. 

 

Hoseok lived in a workshop just outside the city, he preferred the quiet, more rural areas compared to the loud noisy city. It was especially loud in the year 3015, new hover cars were made but are much louder than the older ones. Hoseok used to live in an apartment on one of the busiest streets in the city when he was studying mechanics in university. He hated it. With the loud hovercars flying past at almost every hour of the day he was lucky to get 4 hours of sleep a night. When he graduated from university he found a job in a workshop just outside the city. He took the job and was offered accommodation too, so he took the opportunity. His job consisted of fixing cars, bikes, robots, computers, basically anything to do with technology. When the owner of the workshop passed away two years ago he gave Hoseok the shop. Since then Hoseok has been working alone, most of the time. 

 

His friend Minhyuk who he met at university would come down and visit him every week, help out at the shop and pick up Hoseok and take him out to the city for a day. As much as Hoseok loved the city he hated how much people relied on technology. He missed the days where people wrote letters and read newspapers. He missed writing birthday cards and Christmas cards. He missed eating real food. Nowadays everything was made technologically and just didn’t taste the same. Everyone used their phones or laptops for everything, some people even had special glasses that displayed a screen. Everything was so hi-tech, Hoseok missed the old days.

 

He didn’t hate the current times though. Kihyun was given to Hoseok by the government a little over a year ago. The computer that Kihyun was apart of displayed his face on the screen most of the time, only changing if Hoseok wanted to use it as an actual computer which rarely happened since hoseok had his own laptop. Hoseok would often chat with Kihyun about recent discoveries he had made, what was happening in the city, annoying customers, just everyday things. It almost felt as if Kihyun was a real human. Hoseok sometimes wished he was. Hoseok had grown quite fond of Kihyun. He was quite cute too, with red hair, round cheeks, and an infectious smile. Hoseok sighed and focused back in on his surroundings.

 

“What’s the matter Hoseok?” Kihyun asked, his sweet voice making Hoseok smile.

 

“Nothing don’t worry, just thinking about work and things.” Hoseok stood up from the couch and made his way over to his desk. He sat on a chair and faced towards Kihyun. “Kihyun…I don’t want to sound mean but…never mind maybe I shouldn’t ask.” Hoseok shook his head.

 

“It’s okay, go ahead Hoseok.” Kihyun smiled and nodded, signalling for Hoseok to continue.

 

“Okay…have you ever thought about being human?” Hoseok looked up to see if he had upset Kihyun but felt relieved when Kihyun smiled back at him again.

 

“I have but…my purpose is to serve you Hoseok, and that is what I focus on.” Kihyun replied.

 

“I know and I appreciate that. Anyways, any new news from the city or emails from customers?” Hoseok asked.

 

“Not much is happening in the city. No customers have sent emails but Minhyuk just messaged you.” Kihyun looked past Hoseok to the coffee table in the lounge room where Hoseok’s phone sat.

 

Hoseok stood up and walked over to grab his phone.

 

**_Minhyuk:_ ** _Hey Hyung! I can’t visit this week bc work has been keeping me so busy I’m sorry :(_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _It’s okay Min! See you soon yeah?_

**_Minhyuk:_ ** _For sure :) see u next week!! Say hi to Kihyun for me hehe_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _will do! Seeya :)_

 

Hoseok turned his phone off and walked into the kitchen, he decided to make ramen for lunch. After grabbing the ingredients he set them on the counter and began putting them together. 

 

“Hoseok are you okay?” Kihyun asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine why?” Hoseok stopped what he was doing and looked over to Kihyun.

 

“You don’t look okay. You look sad. Why are you sad?” Kihyun looked worried which hurt Hoseok’s heart.

 

“I just….I can’t see Minhyuk this week, he’s busy. It’s okay though, I have you don’t I?” Hoseok smiled reassuringly at Kihyun who nodded in return.

 

“You do, you’ll always have me!” Kihyun giggled sending butterflies throughout Hoseok’s body.

 

Hoseok hummed and continued making his meal. Once it was done he sat down back in front of Kihyun and ate. Instead of Kihyun’s face on the screen, it was a feint black, kihyun was searching for something and didn’t want Hoseok to see. It was most likely something to do with the government.

 

Kihyun’s face appeared back on screen and he smiled. “Hoseok, what is like to eat food? How does it feel?” Kihyun looked almost sad and Hoseok frowned.

 

“Kihyun what’s wrong? Why the sudden question?” Hoseok sat up straight, looking at Kihyun seriously.

 

“I just…I have been thinking a lot lately about being human but…we both know that won’t happen…” Kihyun trailed off and sighed.

 

Hoseok smiled. “Hey, you don’t know that. Who knows….maybe one day in the future it could happen!”

 

“I don’t know Hoseok…”

 

“Hey but-” Hoseok’s sentence was cut short by his phone ringing. He got up and looked at the caller ID. It read ‘Unknown’. Hoseok clicked answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hoseok I know what you’re planning, you’ve been planning it for months. Don’t do it you hear me? Don’t do it.”

 

Hoseok frowned. “I’m sorry but who are you and how do you know my name or what I’ve been doing? Are you stalking me?” 

 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Don’t do what you’re planning to do with the AI K1HYUN93. You’ll regret it Shin Hoseok.”

 

Before Hoseok could reply the caller hung up, leaving the boy baffled and confused.

 

“Hoseok who was it? You sounded worried.” Kihyun’s voice wavered, he sounded worried.

 

“No one Kihyun it’s okay. It was just a prank call.” Hoseok tried to smile reassuringly at Kihyun though he could tell Kihyun didn’t believe him. “Anyways I’m going to finish my lunch and go clean the garage a bit.”

 

“Okay Hoseok.” Kihyun’s screen switched back to the feint black and Hoseok sighed.

 

Hoseok finished his lunch and went out to the garage. He had been assembling a cyborg body for a few months now, ever since Kihyun had first asked him what it's like being human. Since then Hoseok has collected spare parts from previous repairs and had formed a body complete with material similar to skin, just to cover the wires and metal parts. Hoseok was almost ready and was going to surprise Kihyun on Monday, 2 days away. That would mark 23 years since he was made, or as humans call it, his Birthday. He would surprise Kihyun with the cyborg body and transfer Kihyun from his main computer to the cyborg body. He still had a bit fo work to do but with no new clients or any errands to run he was sure he’d get it done in time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated and make my day ^_^
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @ultsjk_kh :)
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
